big_time_butter_baronfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Time Butter Baron Wiki:Rules
These are the rules for the . All users General These apply to general account information and case by case scenarios. # You must be 13 years or older to use an account. If you are found to be underage, they'll be blocked until they are 13. ## Do not jokingly state that you are under 13, as this can result in your account being disabled. # Try to comply with the admins. Sometimes you may be asked to stop, even if the rules don't mention such details. To keep balance, it's better to comply with the rules. You can question them if you find the instructions erroneous, but comply with them while doing so. # Do not reveal any Personally Identifiable Information (PII), such as Credit Card Numbers (CCN), Social Security Numbers (SSN), addresses (where the user lives),user's account password (Common reason for user accounts being compromised), or people's phone numbers. In the case of accidental reveals, you can contact any admin to remove ASAP. # Do not misuse multiple accounts (sockpuppets). Under no circumstance, except the case of bot accounts, should any user operate more than one account. ## Using a sockpuppet account while blocked will result in your block being extended # Your account's username must be appropriate. ual messages, hate speech, profanity, impersonation, or otherwise harmful usernames are NOT allowed and will be blocked until you change your username ## In addition, your profile picture must be appropiate. Cropped porn or explicit images are strictly not tolerated, and if you do not change it after being told to will result in your account being blocked until you change it. Destructive These apply to editing pages, userpages, and templates. # Do not vandalize. It greatly deteriorates the page's development, and we can take action against users who do or encourage it. ## Userpages are off-limits to non-admins aside from the home user, unless stated otherwise. #Do not post adult content onto this wiki. This wiki is meant to be read by all users, young and old. Bomb threats, drug usage, blood and gore, or porn images are not tolerated. ## Any images or artwork whose main purpose is to ually arose will be treated as porn. Under these conditions, fetish art is disallowed. # Don't start or be involved in edit wars. We want the community to get along with each other. Edit warring is when two or more users repeatedly undo each other's edits. To prevent one, report the situation to an active administrator and wait for it to be resolved. Pages that are experiencing one may be protected for some time. ## Edit warring to undo obviously disruptive edits, such as vandalism, though not preferred, is somewhat justified and will likely not land them on a warning. # Don't add fanon stuff to articles. Fanon stuff is defined as anything not in the game itself. You can add fanon content to your userpage, your blog posts, or the page's comment sections. # Don't misuse article or user templates. , , , etc. are reserved to users who are blocked, pages that are stubs, legitimate candidates for deletion, etc. and will be removed if not used properly. ## Creating exact copies of templates or restoring removed templates are disallowed. Disruptive These apply to media spaces, comments, blogs, and discussions. # Upload files with appropriate names. The rules against profanity apply to images and videos uploaded to the wiki. # Do not spam. Spam is defined here as flooding the wiki activity by editing unnecessarily or commenting many times in a short period of time or posting large amounts of unnecessary text or media. Spamming makes it harder to view other contributions made to the wiki, making it harmful. # Do not swear. Profanity is rather disrespectful on this wiki and you may be blocked as a consequence. ## Exceptions: Light swears are allowed as long as they are not directed towards another user. ## Profanity CANNOT be censored neither by omission or use of anything that puts it on the same colored highlight. # Do not harass other users. Constantly and repeatedly targeting, messaging, berating, or insulting other users is considered harassment. It does not need to be seen by the target to be warned or blocked. # Do not excessively backseat moderate people (mini-modding). Telling vandals to stop is allowed, but bossing other users around and acting as if you hold power over them is not. This will be ignored of acting in assuming good faith. # Impersonation of other users, especially to give another user a false warning, is highly disallowed and will result in an immediate block. # Do not discriminate users based on race, age, religion, etc. This harms the contributors and creates social conflicts. # Personal attacks, insults, or other cruel actions are not allowed. Whether a use is blocked or not, you have no right to be rude towards them at all. # Telling people to die, especially if your known interaction with them is limited, is STRICTLY disallowed. If you are new or not very well-known, it becomes hard to discern between sincere insults and banter. # Do not use offensive jokes. Some users may take them personally, and they may be upset by them. If you do joke, specify before a social conflict is created over it. # Triggered jokes count as offensive jokes. Do not use them. Attempting to use a username or making edits attempting to mock the targeted user is disallowed, and your account may be blocked depending on the case. # Please use English-language content. This wiki uses the English language, native or learned, at almost all times, day and night. Spamming or using other language content or characters is not allowed in comments, chat, or page edits, except in emotions, when used in moderation. # Don't advertise. # Don't incite misbehavior. # Don't repeatedly request for moderator rights. Chat Warnings and blocks work in a different way than anywhere else on the wiki. Warnings are almost always verbal, with no message being left on the user's message wall/talk page. Misbehavior can be met with warnings, kicks, or even chat-bans. Due to the nature of the chat, any of the three responses can be done, disregarding severity or repetition. # Unlike warnings and chat-bans, the same rules still apply. ## This means that the rules on spam, advertising, profanity, and other rules are applied to chat. # Avoid typing excessive amounts of text in large font sizes, or hard-to-see colors. # Emoticon and colored text usage should be kept to a limit. Users with given powers Be aware that even though you have been given user rights, the regular rules still apply to you. # Use the powers correctly, and in good faith. Blocking is meant to prevent harm to the wiki, not to punish the user. # Be a good example. As an administrator, not only protecting the wiki, you need to be a good example for other users and might become a skilled and responsible admin like you. # Be humble and calm towards users' opinions. Try not to be aggressive when a user complains about your attitude or actions they see as wrong. # Try to be serious in wiki conflicts. # Don't misuse privileges or powers. Blocking users or adding protection to pages for stupid or dumb reasons is not allowed and may lead to demotion and your account being blocked as well... # Block with reason. Blocking is a serious thing to do to a user to prevent harm to the wiki Try to leave a given reason that is detailed and clear for the block, especially if the block is over a month long. ## Please note that the maximum allowed block length is until 12/30/9999 at 0:00:00 EST... If the block list shows a date further in time or to indefinite, it'll be modified to that date... ### If you set it again to a further date or to indefinite, it will be modified to that date again, and you might be demoted or blocked... # Make clear statements. Don't say things that are confusion or ambiguous. Your statements needs to easily understood by all users, so don't make it harder for them.